This invention relates to a dual dishwasher construction.
The space that a dishwasher can consume is relatively standardized in the United States at a 24-inch width with a height to fit a 33xc2xd-inch minimum. It is desirable to maximize the interior usable dish space in the design of the dishwasher. This becomes more difficult when the design divides the usual space into two separate compartments. To operate the two compartments as entirely independent entities there is a need for two separate wash systems. These two separate wash systems are space consuming and usually each include a pump for recirculating the washing fluid and another pump for draining the washing fluid after the washing is complete. A single combination recirculation/drain pump could be also used for each wash system. 
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual dishwasher construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a dual dishwasher construction which minimizes the space occupied by the separate pumping systems for the two washing compartments.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual dishwasher construction which includes an upper drawer and a lower conventional hinged door dishwasher wherein the pump for the drawer dishwasher is located remote from the drawer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual dishwasher construction which includes upper and lower drawer dishwashers wherein the pump for each drawer dishwasher is located remote from the drawer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual dishwasher construction wherein a reservoir for the washing fluid is located below and remote from the upper dishwasher.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual dishwasher construction wherein a conduit leads from a remote fluid reservoir having a recirculation pump therein to an upper drawer dishwasher.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual dishwasher construction which permits draining of washing fluid from the upper dishwasher compartment to a remote fluid reservoir.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual dishwasher construction which includes an upper dishwasher and a lower dishwasher, and includes two pump systems in the lower dishwasher, one of which recirculates washing fluid to the upper dishwasher.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual dishwasher construction which includes an upper dishwasher and a lower dishwasher, and includes two pump systems below the lower dishwasher, one of which recirculates washing fluid to the upper dishwasher.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a dual dishwasher assembly which comprises an upper dishwasher compartment having a spray assembly therein and a lower dishwasher compartment separate from the upper dishwasher compartment and having a spray assembly therein. The spray assemblies are for spraying washing fluid on objects within the upper and lower dishwashers respectively.
The dual dishwasher assembly includes a first reservoir adapted to receive washing fluid from the lower dishwasher compartment and a lower washing pump in fluid communication with the first reservoir and connected to the spray assembly within the lower dishwasher compartment.
A second fluid reservoir is positioned adjacent the lower dishwasher compartment and remote from the upper dishwasher compartment. An upper wash pump is in fluid communication with the second reservoir and an upper wash conduit interconnects the upper wash pump with the spray assembly within the upper dishwasher compartment. An upper drain conduit has an upper end in communication with the upper dishwasher compartment and has a lower end in communication with the second reservoir for draining washing fluid from the upper dishwasher compartment to the second reservoir.
The present invention permits the upper and lower dishwasher compartments to be of maximum size by positioning the fluid reservoirs adjacent the bottom of the dishwasher assembly. This minimizes the space which is taken by the pumps and reservoirs required to recirculate the fluid to the two dishwasher compartments.
In one form of the invention the first and second reservoirs are both located within the lower dishwasher compartment. In another variation the first and second reservoirs may be located outside the lower dishwasher compartment and the upper dishwasher compartment. It is also possible to place one of the reservoirs within the lower dishwasher compartment and the other outside both the lower and upper dishwasher compartments. It is further possible to locate a reservoir in each dishwasher compartment.